


Anime One Shots: Love or Kill? (Not continuing)

by Vixen_Reindeer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Reindeer/pseuds/Vixen_Reindeer
Summary: I'm not really good at writing or anything so all I'm gonna say is read and tell me if you like it or not.





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Author's note, so I might not be able to write every day, but I will write when I can and let you know if anything changes.

I won't be able to write much this week, because I am going to be quite busy so I will post when I can. 

~~~~Vixen Out!


	2. Wait, What? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically you the great reader will be the sister of Yukio and Rin and you have a huge crush on Suguro, but you are worried that he won't like you back because of his hatred toward Satan. So can you get him to change his mind or will he end up hating you forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this and I am sorry if some of the characters might not seem like themselves, but I am doing my very best with what I got. Let me know what you think in the comments below, thanks.  
> ~~~~Love Author~~~~

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~

 _"Shiro! Rin is being annoying again and he won't leave me alone" "Rin, leave her alone, can't you just sit still for five minutes without me yelling at you." "I'm not even touching her, she's lying." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are too." "Enough you two, you both will sit there quietly until I am done, and we will go straight home after this and you won't get any ice cream." We both stopped talking after that, Shiro always thought it was funny how he could bribe us with ice cream or some sort of treat so we will be good. That's how Rin and I grew up, but if it were me and Yukio it was different. We didn't have to fight or argue, we got along just fine and Shiro was proud, because of the fact that Yukio was a better influence on me then Rin. I love my brothers with all my heart and I won't let anything happen to them and they won't let anything happen to me, we look out for each other in our own weird way._                                                                                               ~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

   I was resting my head on the table while trying hard not to fall asleep during Yukio's lesson, but I couldn't help it, Rin and I were doing some extra training last night and we didn't get done until 2 a.m. I didn't want to do it, but of course, Rin just had to beg and beg and beg me over and over until I finally agreed to do some training with him and when I did try to go to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about Bon, or Suguro. He seems to be occupying my thoughts a lot lately and I don't know what to do about it and I can't tell Rin because of them both hating each other. I would tell Yukio, but he's never really had a girlfriend before and also, he's not much of the romantic smooth kinda guy like Rin. "Screw it" I mumbled so I closed my eyes and my head fell and hit the table and not too long after I heard another thud and in my head, I thought,  _"And there goes Rin."_ The next thing I know, I am soaked with cold water causing me to jump up in my seat and yell, "I'm up!" I hear laughter and then more splashing of water and Rin saying, "What the fuck!" I look around to see who could have done that and see Yukio with two buckets of water in his hands and him walking back down to his desk while saying, "And that is why you need to get proper rest so you can stay awake and not fall asleep in my class. Rin, (Y/N) I will like to see you both after class." 

   Rin and I look at each other and then we both groan at the same time because we both know what's going to happen next, Yukio is going to give us a lecture about not staying up late and how unhealthy it is and then we're all going to start yelling at each other and things will get thrown. Yukio dismisses us and me and Rin try to sneak out of class, but we both get caught so we turn around and walk back over to Yukio's desk. "What were you two doing last night that was so important that you had to spend all night doing just to fall asleep in my class?" Rin and I didn't say anything for about five minutes until I broke the silence and yelled, "Rin! It was his fault he forced me to come and train with him even though I was so tired." Rin smacked my arm, "Thanks for ratting me out sis, your the best" he said in a sarcastic monotone of a voice while I was still rubbing my arm from him smacking it. Yukio just looks down at the ground and puts his index finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose while sighing and mumbles, "Why do I always have to act like the mature one around here?" We both glare at Yukio and he looks up at us and says," Look, I know that school may not be that fun, but you both are here for a reason and you should act as if you care." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest and grumbled, "Yeah sure" and Rin groaned "Yeah sure Yuki" "Good, now get out of here." 

     Rin and I smirked and took off running down the hallways and while I was running I turned around and looked at Rin who was behind me and I started to laugh at him, "What's the matter Rin? Can't keep up with yo-" ' _Bam'_ I ran into someone and we both fell to the floor. I groaned because I think me and him both hit head's, but at least I didn't run into a wall. "Fuck. Jeez, it felt like I ran into a brick wall" I sat up on my knees and rubbed my head without even looking at the person who I ran into until they spoke up, "Hey Okumura, watch where the hell your going will ya?" I looked at the person this time and realized who it was instantly, it was Suguro, the one the only Suguro and when I looked at him he seemed slightly pissed off and his face was red. Wait? What? Why is Suguro's face red? He only gets that way when he's mad or embarrassed about something. "S-sorry Suguro, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I quickly got off him and put out my hand to help him up also, but when I did that I felt a small spark pass between our hands and that caused me to blush and for both of us to let go of our hands. "Hey Bon looks like you finally have a girl falling for you and it's about time too, I mean c'mon." "Shima shut the hell up, she didn't fall for me she just wasn't watching where she was going like a normal person would and she also was running in the damn halls."

     I immediately looked at the ground and mumbled an apology to him and he just scoffed and turned to leave when Rin up behind us, "Hey (Y/N), what's wrong? You look like a scolded puppy." He then looks at Suguro and sees him with a pissed off face and asks, "What the hell happened?" "Okumura why don't you learn to control your sister will ya, she ran right into me." Rin looked at me, "It's not like she meant to or anything and if you can see, she feels bad about running into you so why don't you cut her some slack okay." Suguro scoffs again and walks away leaving me and Rin standing there and me shaking like a leaf for being a complete idiot and ruining any chance I have of being with him down the drain. Rin touches my shoulder and guides me to outside and we both sit down at the water fountain and Rin automatically digs in while I just sit there and not do anything, but stare at the ground. All of a sudden Rin gets dragged away by someone and someone is forcefully pushed into his spot next to me, so I look up and see a pissed off Suguro arguing with a laughing Shima. I decided that I should get up and leave when Konekumura grabs me gently and has me sit back down while saying, "I'm sorry (Y/N), but this is for both yours and his sake."

   I give him a puzzled look and just go along with what he says and sit back down in my spot on the water fountain, while I try my best not to look at Suguro, but from what I can hear he has finally given up on fighting Shima and just sits next to me. Shima and Konekumura leave and Suguro and I just sit there not really talking until he speaks up slightly and mutters, "Sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you." I look at him and think,  _'Did he just apologize to me?'_ "Uh, S-suguro no offense or anything, but why did you just apologize to me?" He just looked at me and it seems like he is a bit angry at me so I get a little uncomfortable and start to shift and fiddle with my fingers, "I apologized because it was rude of me to yell at you." I turn to look at him and he instantly turns red a little and starts to look around and puts his hand on his neck and says, "Look can we start over which is what I'm basically saying." "W-wait, really? You still w-want to talk to me even after I knocked y-you down on the floor," my face started to turn red from embarrassment and the fact that I was stuttering in front of my crush. "Yeah, I mean unless you don't want to then I guess I can just leave and tell Shima how stupid his idea was." Suguro was rubbing his neck the whole time and his face got a little red and he wouldn't even look me in the eyes, so I grabbed his hand and smiled while saying, "I would love to start over Suguro." 

   Suguro and I were looking at each other and neither of us wanted to look away in case we might miss something that is in our eyes, and then out of nowhere we started to inch closer to each other and our eyelids started to close slightly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with our little sister?" Suguro and I pull away, both of our faces are flushed red and I turn to see a pissed off Rin and a disappointed Yukio. "H-hey guys, hows it...um...going? Hehehe..." Rin walks over to us and grabs me by the arm and yanks me away from Suguro while yelling at him. "Who do you think you are? You think that just because you're being nice to her, she can just forgive you and then try to kiss her to make everything better!" "What the hell is your problem Okumura? I wasn't doing anything, I was just apologizing that was it, I wasn't going to kiss her after all she is your sister." I look at Suguro and feel slightly offended, "W-what's that supposed to mean Suguro?" he looks over at me and sees the hurt in my face and eyes and he knew he screwed up big time. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that Rin is your brother and that he's a bit of an asshole and I mean even you would have to agree with that. No one can really stand being around him, I doubt even you can stand being near him"  _'smack'_ Everyone was stunned as they watched her smack Suguro across the face and tears streamed down her face at that. "You have no right saying that about my brother, yeah I get he's difficult, but that means nothing. He's my brother and he looks out for me and maybe he's right, I shouldn't forgive you so easily."

    "(Y/N), wait please I didn't mean to offend you...I'm sorry." It was too late, you had already started to sprint away with Rin and Yukio right behind you and tears continued to fall down your face as negative feelings continue to flow through your head. You ran faster and faster until your whole body began to ache, but you didn't want to stop, at least not yet anyway. You finally stopped running and you fell to your knees crying and breathing really hard, your breath was ragged and you couldn't really get it back under control, and you didn't really care. You were crying more and more, everything that just happened flashed through your head, you wished that it never happened that maybe it would be better if you were never born. You hated being the daughter of Satan, a demon that killed and the boy you have a crush on also hates him and wants to kill him too, along with Rin and you. How will you tell him that Satan is your father, no you can't think like that, no one must know that Satan is your father, nobody besides you, Rin, Yukio, and headmaster Mephisto. You clenched your fists in frustration as anger and rage poured through your body and then you screamed at the top of your lungs letting out every feeling that you felt out all at once. You didn't care that people were looking at you, all you want is to forget everything that has happened and just go back to the way things were before Shiro died. 

     "(Y/N)....are you okay? Look I know what happened back there was-" I turn around to look at the person who spoke and practically growl at them, "Okay? Okay? Do you really think that I am okay? Do I look okay to you? Well, do I?" Rin looked a little taken back by that, he didn't really expect his sister to snap like that and after what just happened too. "(Y/N), look I'm sorry about what happened, but I feel like it's best if you don't date anyone at your age right now. It might seem a little unfair, but I am only looking out for you, honest I am and Yuki would agree with me too." You stand up and look at Rin, "I know your only looking out for me, but I guess I was too lost in wanting someone to like me that I didn't really think it through, I'm also sorry Rin." You run over and hug him while crying again, this time because you are happy that you have great brothers like Rin and Yukio looking out for you. Rin walks you two back to the dorm that the three of you share and as you walk in you go into the kitchen to say 'Hi' to Ukobach and talk to him for a little bit. He can instantly tell that you are upset so he makes some food for you while you sit on the counter and watch him do his magic, Ukobach is so sweet and he has even made you sweet little snacks during the middle of the night when you get hungry.

                                                                                                         ~~~~Flashback~~~~

_"Whatcha making Rin? Can I help?" "I'm busy right now (Y/N), why don't you go and ask Yukio." You pout a little because you don't mind being in the kitchen especially when you're useful, but instead, you sigh and walk out of the kitchen and start to do some cleaning. You decided to do some cleaning around the house like vacuuming and some dusting. While Rin cooked and you cleaned everyone would just watch you, it was unusual for kids your age to do work like that without being told or at least having an adult there to watch and make sure you aren't going to hurt yourself. "Father, I need help moving the couch, can you please come out and help me?" You would hear him chuckle and say, "Of course (Y/N), I would love to help you clean." He would come out and lift the couch a little bit so you could vacuum underneath and would then put it back and he would leave without saying anything. Rin and I were always independent for our age, and this was before Yukio was able to handle his battles, but even then Rin and I would always fight those who came near Yukio. Parents would call us monsters and freaks and that would push us over the edge, and it's not like Rin and I could control ourselves, and we especially didn't ask to be the spawns of Satan._

_~~~~_ End of Flashback~~~~

     Ukobach was done preparing the food and he handed it to me and I took it from him and thanked him by rubbing his head which he kindly responded too, I love Ukobach and I'm glad that he is here. I ate my food while staring at the wall and mumbling, "We didn't choose this life, it was already chosen for us. If we wanted, we could go back in time and stop this from happening all of it. I wish that I wasn't this freak with blue flames that people are afraid of all the time because of what Satan has done." All of a sudden you dropped your food on the ground and started running upstairs. You ran into your room and grabbed your bow and arrows the ones that contain your blue flames until you knock an arrow to the string. As soon as you have it in your possession you run out of your room and up some more stairs until you're at the door to the roof and you push the door and run out. You're standing on the roof looking out at the sky and watch the sun go down, you pull an arrow from your quiver and knock it in your bow and decide to do some shooting practice. While your doing that Rin and Yukio come up and watch you, they don't say anything they just watch and then they both leave knowing that when your like that it's best to leave you alone. 


	3. A/N

I have decided to stop this, I know it was short, but I lost motivation for it and have decided to make something similar to this, but different. I will create a thing where I will have a bunch of one-shots for my character crushes. I am very sorry, please forgive me, if you enjoyed my work and wanted me to continue let me know in the comments, but otherwise, this will no longer be continued.


End file.
